Development of X5R or X7R type multilayer ceramic capacitors capable of securing stable electrical properties and reliability for stable operations of devices has become a necessity in the market of electronic devices, and slimness and high voltage capacity have been simultaneously considered as important factors in developing the corresponding multilayer ceramic capacitors.
The slimness and high voltage capacity increase an intensity of an electrical field applied to a dielectric body, which deteriorates DC-bias characteristics and withstand voltage characteristics, and a defect in a fine structure has a significantly greater influence on the withstand voltage characteristics such as break down voltage (BDV) and high-temperature characteristics (high-temperature insulation resistance (IR)). In order to solve the problem as described above, it is essential to atomize a base material. However, in a case in which the base material is atomized, since it may be difficult to implement capacitance and temperature characteristics of a product, it may be difficult to develop a dielectric composition.
In order to solve this problem, when a product is developed, it is important to comprehensively improve and develop an entire process of development of a dielectric base material powder and an additive composition, disposition, internal electrodes, and thermal treatment. Among the aforementioned, it is significantly important to develop the additive composition playing a critical role in characteristics of a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
As a dielectric material for a multilayer ceramic capacitor, barium titanate (BaTiO3) has been mainly used, and in order to improve dielectric characteristics and reliability, various additive powders may be mixed with or added to this base material powder.
As the related art, a dielectric composition containing {Ba1-xCaxO}mTiO3 as a main ingredient has been disclosed in JP 2000-058378. According to the related art, the dielectric composition disclosed is a dielectric composition in which calcium (Ca) should be used in the main ingredient. However, in a case of using the corresponding dielectric additive composition, dielectric characteristics and reliability may be secured, but thermal treatment at a high temperature of 1200° C. or more should be performed.